


A Pain That You'll be Used to

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Torn Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Branding, Kylo Ren/Snoke Undertones, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Snoke brands the Knights of Ren to show that they belong to him.</p><p>> Kylo Ren gets a special brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain That You'll be Used to

The Knight screamed as the almost-molten iron pressed into her neck. She tried to struggle, but two Stormtroopers held her down, forcing her to take the pain.   
  
Kylo stared at the blood that was slipping down her neck, turning her pale neck bright red. Surely, the iron would be cauterising the wound?  
  
Tears welled in Kylo’s eyes as the Stormtrooper pushed down harder; her screams got louder and then they stopped completely.   
  
Kylo stared in horror as Snoke merely flicker her body aside with his wrist.  
  
All eyes were on him.  
  
Taking a breath, the fifteen year old took a step forward, swallowing. He was aware of the Stormtrooper picking up a different brand, and he could vaguely tell that the design was different on the end. He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Snoke smiled. “My special boy gets a special brand; he can’t have the same brand as the rest of the Knights.”  
  
Kylo flicked his eyes to the side, looking at the four Knights that had survived the branding process. Three were passed out against each other in an awkward pile, and the other one was older.  
  
He had had his brand renewed, an experience that seemed even more painful than having it done the first time. He was sat with a bandage around his neck, wincing every time he moved his head.   
  
Shaking, Kylo dropped to his knees at Snoke’s signal. The Stormtroopers gripped his shoulders, holding him down to the plank of wood in front of him and Kylo closed his eyes. A third Stormtrooper knelt by Kylo, carefully holding the back of his hair out the way.  
  
Kylo waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
He trembled in their grip and then there it was.   
  
The red hot, searing pain that made him scream, choking as he tried to sob at the same time. He grit his teeth straight away, struggling not to make any noise.  
  
_Don’t let Leader Snoke down, don’t let Leader Snoke down, don’t let Leader Snoke down._  
  
He gripped onto the Force deep inside him, focussing on its warmth, focusing on the comforting feeling it made spread around his body.   
  
The pain in his neck got worse and Kylo had to scream out, to relieve some of the tension in his throat and then the brand was gone and the pain lessened ever so slightly.  
  
Kylo’s legs felt like jelly, and he struggled to get back on his feet, having to lean on a Stormtrooper as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
Snoke offered his hand to Kylo and the teenager stumbled towards him, only to be encased in the man’s arms.  
  
“That’s my special boy, well done...”  
  
Kylo whimpered and hid himself in Snoke, letting the pain take over his mind. The last thing he registered before everything went dark, was Snoke’s strong arms catching him as his knees gave way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
